


Act It Out

by JayJe



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJe/pseuds/JayJe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's stressed about a script she's rehearsing and one very specific scene in particular. It would be unorthodox of her to pass up an opportunity of help from Peggy if she were being completely honest with herself. Based on a prompt from Tumblr. I own nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to the show, the characters, or the prompt.

Angie was almost certain that her pacing was going to wear a whole into the carpet. Miriam Fry would undoubtedly dismiss her nerves and insist that she begin to pack her bags immediately if that happened. But unfortunately for Miriam, Angie could not keep herself situated in a single spot for any length of time and decorum was the last thing on her mind. 

Every few seconds she would try to sit down on her bed and focus, the springs creaking loudly through the room and the walls, and there were probably assumptions from the other girls as to what exactly was going on in her room. But seldom has Angie let stuck up girls stub her toes.

It must have been the fiftieth time her bed creaked or her huffs echoed because she heard her neighbor put something on her desk heavily before opening her door. Then moments later there was sharp rap on Angie’s own door. Peggy’s concerned voice asked while she knocked, “Angie, are you alright?”

She was across the room in seconds, swinging the door wildly on the hinges once she reached her destination. She all but cried in exasperation, “No, Peggy! I am not.”

She watched as Peggy’s shoulders slumped as she exhaled sympathetically. Her left eyebrow furrowed a little bit upward while her lips turned down. “May I ask what is wrong?”

Turning on her left foot, she marched back into her room and sighed loudly when she fell onto her bed. “It’s this play I’m rehearsing. I don’t know if I’m ready for it.”

“Angie!” Peggy laughed lightly in relief as she stepped inside the room and closed the door gently behind her. Angie was lying face down on her bed, her exaggerated, fake sobs muffled by the pillow. Looking around, the room was small and the only chair was wooden and on the other side of the room.  So instead, the mattress on Angie’s bed dipped down as Peggy sat herself down next to Angie’s feet. “Perhaps I can be of some help?”

A beat passed. Still muffled by the pillow, Angie sounded defeated when she spoke. “I doubt that, English.”

“And why not?” She mock scoffed at the younger woman. Peggy placed her hand over her chest while her back straightened. Then in a very posh exaggeration, she stated, “I’ll have you know, I am a very fine actress.”

Angie pushed herself up into a seated position as she laughed. She shook her head to the side but the smile didn’t leave her face as she rolled her eyes. “Shut up, English. You talk too much!”

“I believe that I’ve heard that once or twice before.” Peggy knocked shoulders with Angie as she attempted to get her to loosen up. “Relax, it’ll be fun.”

“You don’t know what you’re gettin’ yourself into, Pegs.” A dazed look began to pass behind her eyes, divulging herself into what the scrip entailed.

Peggy rolled her eyes and laughed, having clearly missed Angie’s shift in behavior. “Do you want the help or not, Angie?”

Angie’s eyes were drawn to the curl of Peggy’s lips. She whispered breathlessly, “God, yes.”

“What?” Peggy sounded shocked and looked taken aback as she turned to look at Angie.

But Angie noticed her slip almost immediately. Straightening her back, she put on that quirky persona that so many people recognized, desperately attempting to mask her slight lapse in character. “Yes! Yes, I would like your help.”

“Okay then,” Peggy nodded toward the papers curled tightly in Angie’s fists, “may I please see the script?”

Reluctantly, she slowly began to hand the paper over, gripping it firmly as she said one final thing, “You’re allowed to back out at any time, Pegs.”

But Peggy simply scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Angie!”

“Okay, here.” She released her iron grip and then pointed to the line at the top of Act Two. “We can start here.”

\--

They spent the better part of the evening working on adding character to the lines. It’s not that Angie really needed help on that part, but it helped settle the nerves fluttering around in her stomach. But it was getting dark and if Angie was being honest with herself, if she didn’t try to learn Act Three tonight, this relaxed state might not return.

So they directed their attention to the next act and began to practice the lines.

It was when Peggy was reading a reasonably long paragraph where her character began to express an interest in Angie’s as more than just friends that Angie held her breath. She watched Peggy beneath her eyelashes and waiting. And it was then, when Peggy stopped to read the directional cues, that Angie watched as Peggy realized exactly what the script was asking.

Peggy’s eyes met her in semi-shock and Angie couldn’t hold her breath any longer. She released the trapped air at once and blurted, “You’re allowed to back out at any time, Pegs.”

It took a slightly moment and a minor crease in Peggy’s brow before Peggy made any comment. “You asked me for help on this play, did you not?”

“I did.” Angie breathed.

“Then-” Words weren’t needed anymore to express what Peggy was implying. She had shifted closer to Angie on the bed. Her head tilted slightly to the side. But it was her eyes that spoke the directional cues that words couldn’t write. She glanced down at Angie’s lips, licked her own, and looked up one last time.

Then together they both leaned into uncharted territory. Slowly, so painfully slow, that Angie was sure she would have a heart attack before their lips met.

And when they finally did meet, Angie was flying. She was floating on cloud nine.  There were angel’s bells ringing triumphantly in her ear. Her knees were weak while she wasn’t even standing. Her legs tingled that if she were to stand up, she would surely fall over.  As well, she could feel her head start to spin - spinning carelessly in circles like a child twirling in delight. Her lips a taste she would forever savor.  And if she inhaled, my god, Peggy’s perfume would be intoxicating - so deliciously intoxicating that a bottle of Schnapps would make her look sober. And she would drown in that scent before she ever dared breathe anything else again.

When they parted, Angie was rendered breathless. She could feel the flush heat settled on her cheeks. And she didn’t dare open her eyes for fear that a moment could be ruined at a glance. She whispered, barely audible to her own ear, but enough to be heard, “Now the girls are really going to wonder what’s going on in here.”

She felt Peggy’s soft hands place themselves behind her neck and pulled her forward again. Peggy’s voice just as husky as hers felt, “Let them wonder.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Angie has to practice for a scene, but in this scene there’s a kissing scene and she asks Peggy to 'help' her out" - Peggysmartinelli
> 
> I sorta deviated a bit, but it's there if you squint.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
